Change You In A Week (ChanBaek)
by BAEKLOGY
Summary: Bisakah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali ke sosok aslinya yang penuh hangat dan lembut kepada siapapun hanya dalam waktu seminggu yang mana hari terakhirnya adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun? Mampukah Chanyeol memberikan 'kado' terindah itu untuknya? /Chanbaek/Baekyeol/BoysLove/DLDR/Review?


**[NP : If You Loved Me - Zia & Lee Haeri, Lucia - Dream, Sohyang - Song of The Wind, Lee Seok Hoon - You and I]**

Orang mempunyai pemikiran, jika seorang yang perangai buruk tidak akan pernah bisa hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang perangainya baik. Mengapa? Jelas karena mereka berbeda.

Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama menjalin ikatan persahabatan. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun—sepasang sahabat yang punya perangai saling bertolak belakang. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa mereka bersahabat dengan perangai yang bertentangan itu?

Bagi mereka, tidak ada kata 'tidak bisa' dalam kamus mereka. Jika memang Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk bersahabat, maka mereka akan bersahabat. Hidup itu tidak sesulit yang dikatakan orang, melainkan diri sendirilah yang terlalu banyak membuat peraturan-peraturan yang menyulitkan hidup.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan tetapi sayangnya pemuda tampan itu memiliki sifat dan perangai yang sangat buruk. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan seorang Park Chanyeol, guru sekalipun. Bahkan, seluruh isi sekolah tunduk padanya. Dia bagai seorang raja yang dielu-elukan oleh rakyatnya.

Pesonanya seolah berkilau terang bak kilauan permata ditambah lagi iris kelam senada hamparan kelam langit malam itu mampu membuat lawan maupun sesama jenis terhanyut di dalamnya.

Chanyeol itu urakan, jahil, dan sedikit picik. Semua warga sekolah juga tahu itu, tetapi mereka pun tidak tahu apa yang mereka sukai dari Chanyeol. Wajah tampan? Kekayaan? Karisma yang membuat anak gadis menjerit tertahan? Entahlah, porsi untuk keburukan dan kelebihannya, lebih banyak di kelebihannya.

Sepertinya, kalimat 'tidak ada yang bisa menahan seorang Park Chanyeol' perlu diralat karena ada satu sosok yang dapat menjinakkan sosok liar Chanyeol.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda kutu buku yang memiliki postur tubuh jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol dan memiliki wajah kecil serta mata segaris yang serupa lengkungan sabit di langit malam. Tidak ada hari tanpa kacamata baca yang selalu membingkai sepasang netra yang bila tersenyum akan menyembunyikan iris karamelnya.

Byun Baekhyun, namanya.

Jika Chanyeol terkenal akan perangai buruk dengan segala perbuatan tercelanya, maka Baekhyun terkenal akan perangai baik dengan segala perbuatan terpujinya. Berbeda sekali, bukan? Dan, Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki seluruh porsi di hati Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun seorang. Bahkan orang tuanya yang gila kerja dan tidak ingat memiliki rumah itu tidak mendapatkan satu persen saham di hati pemuda tampan tetapi urakan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa hanya memercayaiku, Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sisimu."

Sudah tidak terhitung, seberapa banyak kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun itu. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menggubrisnya, seolah ucapan Baekhyun hanya angin lalu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan mengatakan hal yang sama, meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Kau harus berubah, Chanyeol! Guru-guru mengeluh tentang dirimu padaku, itu menggangguku!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Jadi, mengertilah dan berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang tengah membolak-balikkan buku tebal didepannya tanpa ada niat untuk membaca buku tersebut seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun ikut terdiam sembari menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih berhadapan pada lembaran putih yang berisikan runtunan huruf-huruf dengan ukuran kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau lapar, Baek? Aku bisa memasakkanmu sesuatu jika kau mau, kebetulan juga aku merasa lapar setelah mendengar ucapanmu tadi." Chanyeol menutup buku paketnya itu seraya tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tunggulah disini! Aku akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi!" Chanyeol berlalu di depan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah resahnya.

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kesal sekaligus kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikiran Chanyeol selama ini. Pemuda itu terlalu santai menghadapi dunia kejam ini.

"Hidup tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Chanyeol." Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk dan netranya bersembunyi lagi di balik kelopak. "Hidup itu sulit, sangat sulit."

Baekhyun melirih di akhir kalimatnya, kelopak matanya kembali tertarik ke atas, lalu memperlihatkan indahnya iris karamel yang saat ini berlinang dan menyorot sendu. Dia mengambil sebuah buku yang mirip sebuah buku harian dari dalam ranselnya, lantas menorehkan tinta-tinta kehidupannya.

Setelah menorehkannya dengan sepenuh hati, Baekhyun menutup buku hariannya dengan senyum simpul yang membuat pipi gembilnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Di saat yang sama, Chanyeol membawa baki yang diatasnya ada dua mangkuk yang isinya masih mengepul ke udara dan dua gelas air putih.

Sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, Baekhyun segera memasukkan buku hariannya itu ke dalam ransel. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil alih baki itu untuk diletakkan di lantai yang letaknya ada di depan televisi.

"Ya! Jangan mengambilnya seperti itu! Kau bisa terkena air panasnya!" seru Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengambil alih baki itu dengan tidak sabaran. Baekhyun tersenyum dibuat-buat dan kembali menghilangkan netranya itu.

Sesaat dia membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuat senyum simpulnya lagi, dia mengingat kata demi kata yang dia rangkai lalu ditorehkannnya melewati tinta-tinda kehidupan di buku hariannya.

 _Hari ini tanggal 29 April 2015, waktu semakin cepat berputar dan tidak terasa tanggal kelahiranku tinggal menghitung jari, rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bukan begitu, Chanyeol? Namun, kau belum berubah dari sikap burukmu barang itu hanya sehari._

 _Kau harus tahu, Chanyeol. Hidupmu masih panjang, masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Kau tidak bisa hanya melihatku, Chanyeol. Kau harus melihat dunia ini! Masih banyak orang yang mau merentangkan tangannya untuk bisa kau dekap, bukan hanya aku._

 _Bagiku, waktu adalah segalanya, Chanyeol. Justru, waktuku pun tidak bisa kuketahui bisa terus berputar sampai di mana batasnya. Setidaknya, kau masih bisa banyak waktu untuk melakukan yang bermanfaat dalam hidupmu._

 _Aku peduli padamu karena kau adalah sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Chanyeol. Pertama dan terakhir, akan kupastikan itu!_

 _Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatmu memberikan kado terbaik yang kuinginkan pada tanggal dan bulan kelahiranku, Chanyeol._

 _Kau akan memberikanku kado terindah dalam hidupku. Kau akan memberikan dirimu yang sebenarnya, dirimu yang selama ini berusaha kau tutupi dengan keras dan buruknya perangaimu karena menurutmu tidakada lagi cinta yang berada di sisimu, kecuali dirku. Tidak ada lagi rasa percaya pada orang lain, kecuali diriku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan orang-orang yang menjadikanmu buah bibir, aku tidak tahan mendengar orang-orang itu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang brengsek dan bajingan. Hatiku sakit, sungguh sakit, Chanyeol ..._

 _Maka dari itu, aku akan mengubah seluruh pandangan orang terhadapmu, sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai kadomu untukku dan sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan hingga aku menutup mataku 'tuk selamanya._

 _Aku akan mengubahmu selama seminggu. Aku akan mengembalikan Chanyeol-ku yang dulu. Chanyeol-ku yang hangat dan lembut pada semua orang di sekitarnya. Akan kupastikan itu!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **8thofapril2012's Present**

 **Change You In A Week**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY-1 : Change The Look Of Your**

Chanyeol itu sangat mudah merasa kesepian, apalagi orang tuanya yang penggila kerja itu jarang pulang. Yeah, sosok Chanyeol yang kasar dan brengsek di luar hanya menjadi sebuah penutup atas dirinya yang kesepian. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?

Jika Chanyeol sudah kesepian, maka pemuda tampan itu akan membuju Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah besarnya itu. Pernah sekali Baekhyun tidak pulang selama seminggu ke rumahnya dan berakhir amukan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya memutuskan tali persahabatan di antara mereka. Namun, Baekhyun dengan tegas mengatakan pada sang ibu.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dia, Bu."

Seharian itu, Baekhyun susah payah menenangkan ibunya yang tidak berhenti menangis karena ucapannya itu.

Sudah dua harian ini Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Dan, tentu saja Chanyeol harus mengantongi izin dari ibu Baekhyun. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Chanyeol membujuk ibu dari sahabatnya itu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menggelikan.

Pagi ini, mereka sudah bersiap-siap memakai pakaian lengkap. Ralat! Bukan mereka, hanya Baekhyun yang berpakaian lengkap di sini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebagai pengingat, semakin lama dia menatap, semakin menyipit netranya. Chanyeol bergidik sebentar, lalu mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas beratnya. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dua pintu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol memandangnya heran sekaligus bingung. Dia mengambil sebuah dasi yang tergulung rapi, membuka gulungan dasi tersebut, kemudian sedikit berjinjit agar bisa melingkarkan dasi tersebut di leher Chanyeol.

Si tinggi yang tadinya berniat untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari kedua sisi dasinya malah mendapatkan tilikan tajam dari pemuda berperawakan pendek itu.

"Ayolah, Baek! Aku tidak membutuhkan hal semacam ini!" ujar Chanyeol disertai nada membantahnya

Baekhyun tidak peduli dan tetap bekerja pada dasi Chanyeol. Sebelum itu, Baekhyun mengancingkan dua kancing teratas dari seragam Chanyeol yang sengaja dilepaskan oleh pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu. Kemudian, Baekhyun mengatur letak dari dasi tersebut, memasukkan ujungnya ke sana kemari hingga membentuk dasi yang rapi.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, melipat sebelah tangannya di bawah dada, sementara itu tangannya yang lain bermain dengan dagunya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit mengerucut seraya bergumam dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, satu lagi!" ujar Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil ke meja riasnya untuk mengambil sisir, lalu kembali ke pada Chanyeol. Pemuda cantik itu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang memang dibuatnya berantakan, menatanya kembali dengan telaten bagai seorang ibu yang perhatian. Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan. Kalau saja dia melawan, itu sama saja membuat Baekhyun marah padanya.

Selesai dengan dasi Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mundur, kali ini dia berkacak pinggang serta sedikit memiringkan kepalanya hingga hampir membuat daun telinganya menyentuh bahu. Merasa cukup puas dengan karyanya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga membuat netranya menghilang. Dia mendekati Chanyeol yang masih heran dengan perilaku tiba-tiba Baekhyun ini. Biasanya, Baekhyun masa bodoh dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penampilannya.

"Selesai! Kau seharusnya berpenampilan seperti ini untuk kedepannya, aku tidak mau kau kembali dengan gaya lamamu yang seperti orang kekurangan belaian."

Melihat Chanyeol yang ingin melayangkan sebuah protesan, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menimpalinya, "Jika kau membantahku, aku tidak akan lagi ada untukmu!"

Rahang Chanyeol terjatuh beberapa senti dari tempat semula. Baekhyun berbalik, tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya itu.

Chanyeol berkata lemas, "Baekhyunie, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan teman-temanku katakan jika mereka melihat penampilanku seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Bukannya aku sudahberkata padamu tadi? Aku tidak mau dibantah, kalau kau ingin membantahku lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan mau-"

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. "Berhentilah berkata seolah kau akan mati besok, Baek! Kau tidak akan pernah keman pun, jadi tolong berhenti. Aku muak, Baek!"

Chanyeol melirih di akhir kalimat, dia juga mengeritkan giginya, lalu keluar dari kamar sembari membanting pintu. Tanpa diminta, setetes air melintasi pipinya, membuat sebuah anak sungai di sana. Baekhyun bersimpuh, kepalanya tertunduk sedalam mungkin. Semakin dia menahan isakannya, air matanya semakin meluber tidak terkendali dan berlomba-lomba mengaliri pipinya, bersatu di dagu, dan jatuh tepat di kedua tapak tangannya yang mengadah.

"Ah, kenapa sesak sekali?" Baekhyun memukul dada kirinya beberapa kiri dan terbatuk akibat ulahnya sendiri. Sementara itu, air matanya tetap tidak mau mengikuti perintah dari otaknya untuk berhenti.

"Bagaimana jika kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Chan?" lirih Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan, isakan itu keluar dan semakin besar serta sama tidak terkendalikan.

-o0o-

 **DAY-2 : Change Your Attitude**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga seumuran dan sekelas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sekelas, tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan saja. Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta kepala sekolah agar mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama hingga berada di tingkatan akhir saat ini. Kepala sekolah tentu saja langsung mengabulkan keinginan Chanyeol tanpa protes sedikit pun. Hei, dia tidak mau ayah Chanyeol yang merupakan pemilik yayasan sekolah tempatnya mencari nafkah ini langsung menendangnya dari jabatannya atau lebih parahnya menendangnya dari sana.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, mereka selalu datang lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika mereka melewati lorong bersama-sama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbincang-bincang, entah mengenai apa itu. Saat mereka memasuki lorong tingkat akhir, seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian dinasnya muncul dari ujung lorong dan berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat Guru Kim di sana, bukan?" Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana tujuan netra sabit itu membawanya. Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan, tetapi dia hanya mengangguk samar sembari mengatakan 'ya' saja.

"Ketika Guru Kim nanti berpapasan dengan kita, kau harus membungkukkan badanmu sambil bilang 'selamat pagi', ya?!" kata Baekhyun dengan mengguanakan nada seram di akhir perkataannya.

"Tetapi, Baek, aku ti-"

"Dia datang!" Baekhyun memasang posisi sesopan mungkin ketika Guru Kim berada tepat di depannya. "Ehem, selamat pagi, Guru Kim!"

Pria paruh baya itu berhenti tepat di depanya dan melemparkan senyumannya. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol sampai pemuda tampan yang dijadikannya sasaran itu meringis kesakitan.

"Cepat lakukan!" bisik Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Guru Kim, tetapi menggeram kepada Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung melakukan perintahnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Hei, mau ditaruh di mana wajah pangerannya ini jika harus membungkukkan badannya di depan guru yang paling sering dia kutuk tanpa sepengetahuan pria paruh baya yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka itu.

Chanyeol berdeham sejenak, lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun tadi. Melihat itu, Baekhyun mendorong punggung Chanyeol agar pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu membungkuk dengan benar. Baekhyun tertawa renyah saat Guru Kim menatap mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi, Guru Kim!" sapa Chanyeol disertai air muka tidak tulusnya. Baekhyun mengadah untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol dan melemparkan tilikkan kesalnya.

"Senyum, Bodoh!"

Chanyeol kembali mengikuti perintah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tentu saja dipaksakan olehnya. Seperti mendapatkan emas di dalam durian, Guru Kim menatap Chanyeol takzim.

"Apa kau salah minum obat hari ini, Park Chanyeol? Kau terlihat berbeda sekali dua hari belakangan ini."

Dua hari? Yup, kemarin saat pelajaran dimulai dan kebetulan sekali pada jam pertama itu Guru Kim yang mengajar kelas mereka. Orang tua itu terhenyak oleh tampilan Chanyeol yang kontras sekali dengan gayanya selama ini. Jangankan Guru Kim, seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali Baekhyun tentunya, dibuat terheran-heran dengan penampilan baru Chanyeol yang semakin memperlihatkan ketampanan serta karismanya. Meskipun begitu, sikap urakan serta cerobohnya belum berubah sama sekali. Yeah, setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa pemuda tampan itu diam saja dan sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hinaan itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melarikan pandangannya ke arah lain. Guru Kim memandang Baekhyun sekilas seraya tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Kau harus banyak berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

Guru Kim melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum 'kerja bagus, Baekhyun' pada Baekhyun yang direspon dengan senyum malu-malu dari pemuda manis tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Guru Kim, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dipandangi olehnya. Barulah beberapa detik sesudah itu, Baekhyun menyadari tengah menjadi pusat fokus seseorang. Dia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dan benar saja perkiraannya, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun galak.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kata Guru Kim, aku harus berterima kasih padamu ..."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Dia mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," ucapan tulus yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak lalu menorehkan wajahnya ke sisi kanannya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Mata itu, sungguh ... siapapun, tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda tinggi yang sudah lama menjalin persahabatan dengannya ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Mata Chanyeol yang awalnya menyorotkan ketulusan, sekarang malah seperti mengejeknya. Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu terbang akibat perlakuan main-main Chanyeol tadi, malah terdiam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dari lamunannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Chanyeol berlari sembari menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Baekhyun tertawa sinis sembari membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalami kekeringan.

"Anak itu perlu kuajari cara berbicara kepada orang agar orang yang diajaknya berbicara itu tidak mudah terbang," geramnya seraya mengeritkan giginya. Dia tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun, pendengarannya tiba-tiba saja berdengung hingga membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, penglihatannya juga ikut berkunang-kunang. Baekhyun melirik ke sana kemari, tetapi tidak ada siswa yang melewati lorong tersebut. Baekhyun menahan berat badannya dengan bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya. Namun, tubuhnya tetap merosot dan kakinya kembali mati rasa dan tidak dapat digerakan. Baekhyun melepaskan ransel di punggungnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan rasa sakit, dia membuka ritsleting ransel tersebut.

Wajahnya mendongak beberapa kali sambil menggigit pipi dalamnya supaya suara rintihannya tidak terlantun dari bibirnya. Dia mengambil beberapa pil obat penghilang rasa sakit dari dalam ranselnya beserta sebotol air mineral. Setelah itu, menelan beberapa pil tersebut dengan bantuan air mineral, saking tergesa-gesa, dia hampir tersedak.

Baekhyun menunggu sebentar, dalam hitungan menit, Baekhyun baru bisa bernapas normal dan perlahan kesakitannya mulai berkurang, begitu pula kakinya yang sudah bisa bergerak kembali. Namun, dadanya masih naik turun, mengingat betapa besar rasa sakitnya tadi.

"Kau harus bertahan, Baekhyun! Masih tersisa lima hari lima hari lagi, Baekhyun! Semangat!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Mengapa kau duduk di sana?" Chanyeol kembali lagi dengan wajah bingung. Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya, matanya memutar gugup, dia takut alasannya nanti tidak terdengar masuk akal.

"Aku lelah, jadi aku ingin duduk sebentar," sahut Baekhyun terdengar tidak meyakinkan, tetapi karena Chanyeol memang tidak pekaan dan sedikit bodoh, maka dari itu dia tidak menganalisis keanehan ekspresi serta nada suara Baekhyun.

"Mau kugendong?" tawar Chanyeol sambil memberikan punggung lebarnya di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan hati-hati, takutnya rasa sakit yang tak kenal waktu tadi, kembali menyerangnya. Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berdiri dengan posisi sempurna, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda manis berperawakan pendek itu terjatuh dengan posisi menelungkup di punggungnya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada kesalnya. Tangan Chanyeol terselip di bawah kedua lutut Baekhyun, kemudian berdiri dengan mudahnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, "Hei, Chanyeol! Bagaimana kalau orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum di depan sana, "Biar saja, kaukan istriku!"

Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk melawan Chanyeol. Dengan dalih agar tidak terjatuh, pemuda manis itu mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Di balik punggung lebar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, sementara itu Chanyeol juga tidak dapat menahan kurva yang sama di bibirnya.

-o0o-

 **DAY-3 : Change Your Gaze.**

Pada sore hari, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pekerjaan kelompok ataupun urusan lainnya, keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu senja di depan tepian Sungai Han. Mau itu untuk piknik atau sekadar melihat Sungai Han yang bergerak gelisah. Mereka akan tetap mengunjungi tempat yang sudah menjadi jati diri Seoul ini.

Demikian juga pada sore ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak menikmati semilir angin senja yang bermian-main dengan mereka. Rambut keduanya ikut bergoyang searah angin yang berhembus. Baekhyun yang berposi sedikit risih karena angin terlalu kuat menerpa dirinya hingga membuat rambutnya nyaris berantakan seluruhnya. Apalagi, di antara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hari ini sangat membosankan dari biasanya.

"Chanyeol," suara lembut Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol. Mata bulat yang semulanya terkatup itu segera terbuka, lantas dia menoleh ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Saat kau mandi tadi, ibumu menelepon dan aku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di kamar mandi. Apa kau sudah meneleponnya kembali? Siapa tahu beliau sangat merin-"

"Apa kau memang tidak mengerti suasana, Baek?" potong Chanyeol singkat dan ketus, tetapi mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Rasa sakit yang awalnya berupa sakit dalam hal emosional berubah menjadi sakit dalam hal fisik juga. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur dan berkunang-kunang, tetapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat guna menghalangi erangan kesakitannya yang bisa saja keluar tanpa dia inginkan.

 _Kuatkan aku, Tuhan_ _..._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kakinya juga mulai mengalami kram, jadi ditariknya lengan Chanyeol agar duduk di rerumputan yang menjadi pijakan mereka saat ini. Chanyeol tidak banyak tanya dan hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun, meskipun perintahnya tidak langsung seperti ini.

"Aku lelah lagi, kita bicara seperti ini saja, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, lagi dia tidak bertanya alasannya.

"Kau harus menelepon ibumu, Chan! Beliau pasti ingin mendengar suaramu." Hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat ini, Baekhyun harus mengerahkan tenaga maksimalnya.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun, iris sekelam langit malam itu menatap iris karamel Baekhyun. Netra pemuda manis itu berlinang. Jika pemuda manis itu mengerjap sekali saja, pasti liquid bening itu akan membuat anak sungai di pipi gembilnya yang kian menirus.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur ke atas, berniat untuk menyentuh wajah tampan sahabatnya itu. Namun, Chanyeol menangkap keduanya dengan menyeka pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun mengira bahwa pemuda tampan itu tidak ingin wajahnya disentuh, tetapi Chanyeol membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk menangkup rangangnya. Baekhyun tertegun, sesudah itu tersenyum geli. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ibu dan ayahmu, aku, serta semua orang yang ada disekitarmu itu sangat menyayangimu, kau harus memercayai hal itu!"

Chanyeol ikut menyeka rahang Baekhyun dengan kedua tapak tangannya yang besar dan lebar hingga membuat wajah Baekhyun seolah tenggam di sana. Kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang nyaris membentuk vertikal air di pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memercayai itu, Baek? Sedangkan, hatiku saja sudah tidak bisa lagi memercayai apapun lagi, kecuali kau!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Entah hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau apa, wajah Baekhyun sangatlah pucat, meskipun kulit Baekhyun memang pucat, tetapi Baekhyun belum pernah sepucat ini sebelumnya, kecuali jika dia sakit.

Tunggu! Apa pemuda itu memang sedang sakit? Namun, Chanyeol berusaha agar tidak menyinggungnya.

"Bukannya, kata kau tadi kau memercayaiku, kan? Jadi, percayalah jika semua orang yang ada di dekatmu itu juga menyayangimu, sama halnya denganku. Hanya saja, kau tidak pernah mau melihat mereka, Chan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Dan, sekarang cobalah untuk mengubah pandanganmu terhadap mereka."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol berpindah ke atas punggung tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup di rahangnya. Chanyeol meremat jemari-jemari kurus nan lentik itu.

"Jika kau ingin aku melakukannya, maka ajari aku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin melihat cinta yang kau bilang itu."

Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu, Chanyeol."

"Chan ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau akan merasa geli ketika mendengar ini, tetapi maukah kau memelukku?" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Chanyeol merajut kurva ke atas di bibirnya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol, memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa berbaring di bahu lebar milik sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang di balik punggungnya saat ini tengah menahan isak tangisnya. Emosinya benar-benar keluar sekarang, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menahan cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk dirinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan sampai membiarkan mentari berganti posisi. Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu bahwa pemuda manis yang saat ini berada di dekapannya itu tengah menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu sementara itu dia merasakan baju bagian bahu kanannya basah. Baekhyun-nya menangis, dia menumpahkan seluruh beban yang dipikulnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis sampai kepalanya terasa sakit serta kepala dan telinganya memerah.

"Kau tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini, Baekhyunie? Apa kalau aku bertanya 'ada apa' akan kau jawab?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari mengelus punggung kecil itu. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, malah pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar serta ikut mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

 _Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku jatuh di depannya ... kumohon ..._

Baekhyun memejamkan netranya lagi, membiarkan rasa sakit itu menyerangnya untuk kesekian kali. Setidaknya, dengan pelukan yang diberikan Chanyeol ini, Baekhyun bisa lebih menetralisir seluruh kesakitannya dan terus mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus kuat sampai Chanyeol tidak lagi mengandalkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan apabila aku meninggalkanmu, Chan?" Alis Chanyeol bersatu ketika pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol tegas. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya seolah-olah dia akan mati besok, sih?

"Lupakan! Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku tanyakan padamu, Chanyeol."

Selepas itu, hanya deru angin dan riakan Sungai Han yang terdengar di antara mereka. Chanyeol terdiam, belum bisa mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, pikirannya mendadak tidak sinkron.

 _Dan, saat itu tidak akan lama lagi, Chanyeol. Tunggulah, hingga saatnya tiba._

-o0o-

 **DAY-4 : Life Without Me**

Burung-burung telah bernyanyi di langit pagi. Tidak mempedulikan orang-orang. Siapapun yang tidurnya tidak seperti orang mati akan terganggu dengan suara yang dihasilkan burung-burung itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan pemuda tinggi bernama keluarga Park ini.

Chanyeol menyingkap selimut tebalnya yang hampir menutupi keseluruhan wajah tampannya, sebelah tangannya meraba sisi ranjang, tetapi hanya udara hampa saja yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan iris langit malamnya.

"Baekhyun?" Sembari memanggil nama pemuda manis itu, Chanyeol mendudukan dirnya di bibir ranjang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap salah satu matanya yang masih setengah memburam.

"Baek-" Saat Chanyeol akan memanggil nama itu lagi, sebuah memo kecil tertempel di penutup lampu tidurnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya yang masih memburam. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil memo kecil itu.

 _ **Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, karena pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadamu. Pagi ini aku harus ke Busan untuk membesuk nenekku yang sedang harap kau baik-baik tanpaku. Jangan merindukanku, ya! Kkkk~**_

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah membaca tiap kata dari memo kecil itu. Padahal tadi malam, Chanyeol tengah mendekap sosok manisitu tanpa berniat melepasnya. Namun ternyata, ketika fajar tadi, pangeran manisnya itu kabur dari dekapannya.

Dia jadi paham apa maksud perkataan 'meninggalkan' dari Baekhyun kemarin sore. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh pemuda mungil itu, ya? Sampai menangis seperti kemarin? Bukankah itu sangat menggemaskan?

Chanyeol berdeham, dia merasa kerongkongannya terasa kering dan sepertinya membutuhkan segelas air untuk menuntaskan haus yang menyerang kerongkongannya.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur. Matanya yang semula masih menyipit sontak saja membulat tidak percaya tatkala melihat banyak makanan kesukaannya telah tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

Di gelas yang berisikan air putih itu ada sebuah memo kecil lainnya. Chanyeol tergesa-gesa mengambil memo tersebut, dan membacanya pelan-pelan agar tidak ada satu kata yang terlewatkan.

 _ **Apa aku membuatmu terkejut? Yah, aku membuatkanmu beberapa makanan untuk sarapanmu-Hei! Jangan mengatakan masakanku tidak enak lagi! Aku tidak akan memasakimu makanan lagi, jika kau mengatakan hal itu! Oh ya, aku juga membuatkanmu susu, dan tentu saja rendah lemak. Aku harap makanan di atas meja makan itu tidak kurang untuk porsi badan raksasamu itu. Hahaha! Selamat makan dan jangan lupa mandi sebelumnya!**_

Lagi, Chanyeol dibuat seperti orang tidak waras. Dia tersenyum sendiri, kadang tertawa kecil. Chanyeol kembali menempelkan memo itu di gelas tadi. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sesuai dengan perintah Baekhyun yang tertulis melalui memo tersebut.

Setelah mandi dan tentunya berpakaian seragam yang lengkap, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di kursi makannya. Saat ini, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa ada yang hampa di dalam dirinya. Ada satu hal yang dia pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tsk ... belum ada setengah hari, tetapi aku sudah merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Hahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya mengambil garpu dan sendok yang sudah tergeletak rapi di sisi piringnya lengkap dengan tisu yang menutupi pegangannya.

Sesudah memakan seluruh makanan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun hingga membuat perutnya seperti ingin meledak saat itu juga, Chanyeol segera mencuci semua piring dan menyusunnya di rak piring. Dia mengangkat tangan sebatas dada guna melihat arloji digitalnya.

 **06.35 AM**

Angka itulah yang muncul di layar arlojinya. Setidaknya, dia masih mempunyai waktu dua puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi. Di tempat lain, Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Wajahnya mengadah, menikmati angin pagi yang menyejukkan wajah manisnya itu, tidak lupa kicauan burung menemani kesunyian di sana. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin ke danau di pagi hari seusai hujan ini? Apalagi, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol," ucapnya lirih. Sejujurnya, dia pergi ke manapun. Cuma ini salah satu yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengubah seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia ingin melihat, sampai di mana Chanyeol akan bertahan tanpa dirinya.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di bawah pohon maple yang tak jauh jaraknya dari tepatnya berdiri. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon maple itu.

Air matanya jatuh dari sudut, kembali menghadirkan garis tipis yang basah di pipi tirusnya. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ujung mantel yang sedang dia kenakan. Perlahan menutup matanya yang memberat.

 **Srak ... Srak ... Srak ...**

Suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun yang berguguran memasuki indra pendengaran Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, palingan itu tukang bersih-bersih.

Pemilik kaki panjang dan jenjang itu berhenti dan bergerak memutar, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Baekhyun di mana kau? Sahabatmu datang dari Kanada, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak menyambutnya. Baekhyun, apa kau bersembunyi untuk memberikanku kejutan?" kaki itu melangkah cepat ke tepi danau, dia berkacak pinggang. Netra tajamnya menyorot ceria dan bibirnya menorehkan kurva ke atas. Namun, pernapasannya belum bisa kembali normal lantaran dia berlari seperti orang gila agar bisa menemui orang yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Aku begitu merindukanmu! Keluarlah! Kumohon ..."

Aneh. Sudah lebih dari lima menit, tetapi dia tidak mendengar apapun, seolah hanya dirinya saja yang berada di sana, padahal tetangganya bilang Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kediamannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari danau tersebut, siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun, ketika dia membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tepian danau, satu sosok berkulit pucat dengan mantel cokelat yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat dahi pemuda tampan yang memiliki tinggi yang berlebih itu mengerut.

Dia mendekati sosok itu, kemudian berlutut di sisinya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cantik nan manis dengan poni yang bergoyang lembut itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun. Ada bekas garis air mata di sana. Apa Baekhyun menangis sendirian di sini? Tetapi, karena apa? Berbagai pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya.

Namun, wajah itu terlalu tenang untuk seorang yang terlelap, lebih-lebih di cuaca yang bisa dibilang sangatlah dingin ini.

Dahinya mengerut heran. "Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Suaranya terdengar semakin gelisah dan panik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia segera meligkarkan tangan Baekhyun ke lehernya, lalu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di balik punggung kecil Baekhyun dan satu lagi terselip di bawah lutut Baekhyun.

Dia segera berlari dari sana, tidak menyadari ada satu kertas yang sedari tadi berada di sisi Baekhyun. Kertas itu terbawa oleh angin dan tersangkut di antara dedaunan kuning yang berguguran di tanah, lalu daun-daun yang lain pun ikut menutupi kertas tersebut, tidak membiarkan angin membawanya lagi.

-o0o-

 **DAY-5 : What Happened to Baekhyun**

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau benar-benar berisik, Baekhyun! Di sampingku ataupun jauh dariku." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Sedari tadi, Baekhyun yang hanya berbicara tanpa jeda atau mengijinkannya untuk berbicara barang itu satu kalimat. Suara di seberang sana tertawa.

"Benarkah? Tetapi, kau juga berkata bahwa kau merindukanku, Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Namun, Chanyeol akui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar adanya.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah kembali, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol melembut. Baekhyun terhenyak di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini? Apa kau masih saja membuat masalah? Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau membuat masalah lagi!" canda Baekhyun tetapi menggunakan nada tegasnya.

"Aku tidak lagi membuat masalah, Baekhyun ... sungguh ...," sahut Chanyeol cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah. Mungkin, jika Chanyeol ada di sana, Chanyeol akan terpesona dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah! Aku akan percaya padamu, Chan," kata Baekhyun. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang terdiam. Kalimat Baekhyun barusan tiba-tiba saja membuat dunianya seolah berhenti berputar pada detik itu juga. Itu sangat lembut dan penuh kejujuran.

"Hm ... apa kau sudah menghubungi ibumu, Chan?" Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menggeleng kecil. Meskipun, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat gelengan itu, tetapi dengan hanya mendengar helaan napas saja dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol! Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus berbicara padamu?" Chanyeol terkikik kecil. Baekhyun tidak mengerti atas respon yang didapatkannya itu, dia menjatuhkan rahang dan menyorot kebingungan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibuku pada malam lalu, Baekhyun, seperti apa yang kau minta." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu sedikit mendecih.

"Hei, Baekhyunie. Apa sekarang kau sedang memajukan bibirmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, dia tahu persis kebiasaan Baekhyun jika dia merasa kesal. Sementara itu, Baekhyun sibuk bertanya-tanya mengapa si tiang itu bisa tahu kegiatannya saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang peramal, Chan? Atau apakah kau menyembunyikan sebuah kamera di sekitarku?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Andai saja Baekhyun berada di depannya sekarang, sudah dipastikan kedua pipi itu tidak akan mendapatkan ampun darinya. Ah, dia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu dari kita masih dikatakan bocah ingusan, Baek, jadi aku tahu apa kebiasaanmu di luar kepala." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hm ... Baekhyunie?"

"Hm?" gumam Baekhyun sebagai sahutan untuk Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang menggelikan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyunie," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat imut olehnya. Baekhyun memekik tertahan antara jijik dan geli.

"Aku akan kembali besok, Chanyeol. Mengapa kau itu berlebihan sekali, sih?! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap bersamamu, meski ragaku tidak ada berada di sisimu lagi." Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Kembali bingung dan juga heran dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mengandung makna lain lagi.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Baekhyun! Aku akan marah jika kau membahasnya lagi!" Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin menyatu kala Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di seberang sana.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Chanyeol? Saat ini aku memang tidak berada di sisimu, bukan? Tetapi, dengan berkomunikasi seperti itu, kau akan merasa bahwa aku tetap bersamamu," papar Baekhyun yang terengah-engah akibat tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Lain kali, carilah kalimat yang tidak memiliki dua makna. Kau selalu membuatku salah paham dan takut akan kalimat-kalimatmu, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, matanya membesar dan alisnya terangkat, "Hm? Memangnya kalimatku mengandung makna apa bagimu, Chan?"

"Semua kalimat yang kau lontarkan kepadaku, persis seperti wasiat seseorang sebelum meninggal dunia." Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak meresponnya lagi. Chanyeol? Jangan tanyakan lagi manusia itu, dia sudah sangat bingung dan heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyunie?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol kembali mengulang namanya di sertai nada yang gelisah dan takut.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak berada di sana." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak terasa, setetes cairan sepekat mawar merah yang layu terjatuh di atas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dia memegang hidung bawahnya dan mengadahkan telapak tangan. Di jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya memerlihatkan pekatnya cairan berbau anyir yang menetes dari lubang hidung mancung nan mungilnya itu.

"Baekhyun?" Suara itu kembali memanggil namanya. Baekhyun masih belum mau menyahutinya. Pemuda tampan di seberang sana semakin kalut sebab Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya seperti itu.

"Maaf, Chanyeol ... aku harus membawa nenekku berjalan-jalan sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku tutup dulu, ya? Bye!" Baekhyun segera memencet ikon merah guna memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Kedua tangannya terletak di kedua sisi kepalanya, jemari lentiknya meremas surai berwarna kecokelatan itu.

"Kris!" Baekhyun berteriak parau. Parasnya memucat dan memerah dalam satu waktu, menahan rasa sakit yang kembali dirasakan olehnya.

Baekhyun menyibakan selimutnya, tetapi ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya lagi-lagi lumpuh dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Akh! Mengapa dia selalu berulah?" Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Apa tadi kau mema- Baekhyun!" Lagi, Kris, nama pemuda itu, menemukan Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai sambil menangis.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris menghampiri tubuh laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan berlinang air mata, "Kakiku!"

Kris terhenyak, dia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah kesakitan itu dari delapan tahun yang lalu. Tidak terasa, air matanya menetes dari pelupuk mata.

"Kita ke rumah sakit!"

Tanpa ragu, Kris menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Pikiran Kris mendadak kosong dan hanya menyisakan satu perintah untuk saraf motoriknya, membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kris benar-benar mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang gila. Dia panik, gelisah, dan ketakutan. Campuran emosi yang kembali Kris rasakan sekarang dan delapan tahun yang lalu. Kris yang dikenal sebagai pria yang dingin dan kasar di kampusnya sekarang tengah menangis kala mengingat apa yang terjadi delapan tahun silam

"Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya sendiri selama ini?" Untuk menanyakan hal ini saja, Kris rasanya tidak kuat.

"Hei, ibuku juga tahu, Kris." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan lemahnya.

"Tetapi, kau-"

"Kris, aku sungguh sudah tidak apa-apa ... ugh ... Aku itu anak laki-laki!" seru Baekhyun sembari berkacak pinggang, padahal dari sudut pandang Kris, pemuda itu persis seperti orang sekarat.

"Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Kris." Kris tidak menjawabnya dan tetap menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Kris!" Baekhyun berteriak. Kris yang tidak tahan lagi pun membanting kemudi mobil untuk memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya terdiam, dia tidak menyangka akan membuat sahabat lamanya itu semarah ini.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lalukan? Apa kau akan menunggu waktu kematianmu saja dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?!" sentak Kris tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun seraya meninggikan suaranya hingga menampilkan urat lehernya.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau seperti ini, Kris?"

Kris selalu benci ketika pemuda mungil itu telah bertanya dengan pertanyaan retorik.

Karena, Kris akan terdiam setelahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," kata Kris sembari mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun dan Kris bertatapan lama, kemudian Baekhyun menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum, lantas memeluk tubuh mungil itu sambil terisak.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya; bulir itu kembali menetes. "Seperti bayi saja."

Baekhyun terenyuh melihat Kris sampai tersedu-sedu, dia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu hanya karena ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau."

Mereka ke rumah sakit. Kris tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun selepas mereka berpelukan tadi. Mereka baru melepaskan tautan itu ketika Baekhyun akan memasuki ruang periksa.

Sebelum memasuki ruang periksa, Baekhyun berpesan kepada Kris untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun, baik itu ibunya atau Chanyeol.

Pemuda cantik itu juga memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk Kris agar pemuda tinggi itu tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Dan, yang lebih bodoh lagi semua itu disertai oleh senyuman yang terlihat manis, tetapi terlihat manyakitkan bagi Kris. Semua orang yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya jika pemuda manis nan ramah itu sedang melawan kematian dan rasa sakit itu sendirian.

Selain itu, Baekhyun telah berbohong tentang kepergiannya ke Busan dengan alasan membesuk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Semua itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Neneknya memang sedang sakit di Busan, dan sekarang ibunya berada di sana.

Sebelum ibunya berangkat, beliau mengajak Baekhyun karena sang ibu takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya jika Baekhyun tidak ikut. Namun, Baekhyun tetap menolaknya dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja ibunya sempat tidak jadi pergi ke Busan. Dan, akhirnya Baekhyun berkata kepada ibunya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol sebagai alibi agar ibunya pergi tanpa rasa khawatir.

Namun, karena Kris datang pada waktu yang tepat, dia tidak harus bersusah payah menginap di kediaman Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun tidak akan melihat titik terlemahnya.

Ya, setidaknya Kris sudah mengetahui 'keanehannya' ini. Dia orang yang pertama mengetahuinya sedari delapan tahun yang lalu.

-o0o

 **8 tahun yang lalu ...**

Pada hari itu, tanggal 5 Mei 2010, tepat di hari sebelum Baekhyun beranjak sembilan tahun. Langit semakin gelap dan jam dinding sudah hampir menunjukan pukuk dua belas.

Namun, Baekhyun tengah menunggu kedatangan sang ibu yang belum kunjung pulang. Tidak biasanya ibunya itu bekerja hingga selarut ini.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya kedatangan seseorang. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya membentuk sebuah kurva sabit yang indah. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah pintu, lalu memutar kenop pada daun pintu tersebut. Melihat siapa yang datang, senyuman itu berubah menjadi kerutan di dahi sempitnya.

"Halo, Baekhyunie!~" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan umur yang hanya berbeda dua tahun di atasnya muncul setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Kris? Untuk apa kau ke rumahku tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun kecil yang heran. Kedua belah bibir tipis nan mungilnya terpisah cukup jauh.

"Orang tuaku baru saja akan berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi mereka untuk perjalanan karir mereka ke Jepang dan aku bilang le mereka, aku ingin menginap di rumahmu saja." dahi sempit Baekhyun yang tertutupi puni kembali mengerut heran.

"Kau tidak sedang membanggakan hartamu, bukan?" terka Baekhyun penuh menyelidik. Kris membesarkan matanya terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Kris cepat, tidak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Masuklah! Di luar anginnya dingin!" seru Baekhyun sembari menggeserkan tubuhnya supaya Kris bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tetapi anak laki-laki itu menyerobot masuk hingga kedua bahu mereka saling bertubrukan.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan sendirian sekarang. Dan, dia juga merasa sedikit terlindungi dengan kedatangan Kris, sahabatnya, meskipun anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tingginya itu hanya berumur dua tahun di atasnya.

"Baekhyun, ibumu ke mana? Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sini, kecuali kau?" Kris berputar secara teratur dan sedikit melambat guna menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ada di balik punggungnya sekarang sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dicarinya di langit-langit.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja ibu sedang lembur," sahut Baekhyun dengan nada malas sekaligus kesal. Pasalnya, sebelum sang ibu berangkat kerja pagi tadi, ibunya berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat dan menonton bersama hingga larut malam sambil menyambut hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Namun, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bahkan, sampai selarut ini sang ibu belum kunjung pulang.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini?" Kris melihat jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tamu tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik lagi, jarum jam ketiga di antara dua jarum utama, atau jarum jam untuk menghitung detik itu akan mencapai angka dua belas.

"Lima ... Empat ... Tiga ... Dua ... Sa-"

 **BRUGH!**

Kris sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara barang jatuh itu tanpa menyelesaikan hitunganya. Netra Kris membulat, kotak kado berukuran kecil yang ada di balik punggungnya itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Semua terasa menggema di telinga Baekhyun, pandangannya memburam dan berbayang serta kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan persis seperti lumpuh.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?!" pekik Kris terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Sungguh, Kris benar-benar panik saat ini.

Anak kecil sepertinya belum bisa berpikir panjang, apalagi mengambil sebuah tindakan. Namun, Kris dengan segala kepanikannya, dia berlutut sembari membelakangi Baekhyun, mengarahkan kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk merangkul lehernya, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil nan ringkih milik Baekhyun di atas punggungnya.

Saat itu, hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol: membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, tanpa memedulikan bahwa masih tengah malam. Kris meminjam sepeda Baekhyun untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kris bisa merasakan punggungnya basah. Baekhyun menangis, tetapi bocah itu diam saja.

"Kris, kakiku tidak bisa kugerakan, bagaimana ini?"

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan dokter di sana akan membuat kakimu bisa digerakkan lagi." Kris menangis juga, lebih-lebih dia sampai tersedu-sedu karena saluran pernapasannya dihambat oleh lendir, seraya mengayuh pedal sepedanya sekencang mungkin.

Kris bersyukur karena jarak antara rumah Baekhyun dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan satu kilometer dengan sepeda.

Sesampainya Kris di depan rumah sakit itu, dia memarkirkan sepedanya di sana dan mengangkat Baekhyun di atas punggungnya lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam unit gawat darurat, tetapi tidak ada yang melihatnya, seluru

Ini tengah malam, tetapi ternyata terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang membawa banyak korban terluka kemari oleh karena itu para perawat dan dokter sibuk mengurusi korban-korban dari kecelakaan beruntun tersebut.

"Dokter, tolong adikku!" Kris mencoba berbicara kepada dokter yang berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dokter itu hanya melewati dirinya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku." Kris menangis sampai wajahnya merah padam, sementara Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Mereka sibuk, Kris ... kita pulang saja, ya?" Suara lembut Baekhyun yang lemah mengitari pendengarannya. Bukannya menurut kepada bocah itu, Kris tetap berjuang mendapatkan setidaknya satu perawat saja untuk memeriksa Baekhyun.

"KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU!" Kris berteriak sehingga membuat keributan tadi menghening seketika.

Seorang dokter berbisik ke pada perawatnya, "Obati anak itu dulu."

Satu perawat datang padanya dan mengambil pertolongan dengan memindahkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke brankar. Di saat itu juga, Kris bersimpuh, dia merasa kakinya telah berubah menjadi jelly. Dia menangis hingga suaranya habis.

"Baekhyun ..."

-o0o-

Kris memejamkan netranya, menetralisir emosi yang mendadak meledak-ledak seperti ada yang menjatuhkan bom tepat di wajahnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Kris juga belum bisa menghentikan air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

Kris tidak habis pikir bahwa pemuda cantik pemilik mata sabit itu telah menahan rasa sakitnya lebih dari delapan tahun.

Dan, Kris merasa sangat bersalah kepada Baekhyun, karena dikala pemuda cantik itu merasa kesakitan, Kris tidak dapat berada di sisinya dan memilih pergi ke Kanada serta menetap di sana bersama orang tuanya, seolah dia berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang ada dan menganggap bahwa ketika dia pulang ke Korea, Baekhyun sudah sembuh.

Dia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

-o0o-

 **DAY-6 :** **All Feels Different**

Perubahan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat warga sekolah tercengang. Chanyeol seperti sosok lain, lebih-lebih ada yang menganggapnya memiliki kepribadian ganda. Apa mau dikata, seperti inilah dia dulunya; penurut dan murah senyum.

Chanyeol lebih nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Semua terasa berbeda. Mengapa? Pasalnya, Chanyeol merasa dirinya sekarang lebih berguna untuk orang lain.

Baekhyun benar, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap sok tangguh seperti tempo lalu. Chanyeol bahkan kehilangan jati dirinya karena perubahan yang dia buat sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol teringat bahwa hari ini seharusnya Baekhyun sudah pulang dari Busan. Sepertinya, dia hari ini akan langsung menememui sahabatnya itu.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Segala imajiner Chanyeol yang memikirkan bagaimana menyambut Baekhyun dari Busan itu pun sirna seketika tatkala seorang laki-laki paruh baya memanggil nama lengkapnya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri paruh baya itu sambil memerlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, tidak lupa saling menyatukan kesepuluh jemarinya di depan tubuh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanya Chanyeol santun. Laki-laki paruh baya bermarga Jung itu tersenyum melihat sosok lain Chnayeol yang akhir-akhir ini menggantikan sosok Chanyeol yang pembuat onar.

"Yah, sedikit saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau membantuku di perpustakaan?" Chanyeol bimbang. Tadinya, sepulang sekolah ini, dia berniat pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Oh, betapa rindunya dia dengan pemuda cantik berpostur pendek itu.

Namun, Baekhyun selalu berkata padanya, "Patuhlah pada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu dan kerjakanlah sesuatu yang mereka katakan, jika itu perbuatan yang mulia."

Mengingat perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya akan membantu anda, Pak."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi. Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke perpustakaan." Guru Jung menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali, lalu pergi dari hadapan si tiang itu.

"Hah ...! Maafkan aku, Baekhyunie," monolog Chanyeol sangat menyesal kepada seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Jika, Guru Jung telah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan setelah jam pulang tiba, sudah dipastikan dia akan pulang ketika langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Dan, selanjutnya, dia akan tertidur pulas dan baru akan bangun keesokan harinya.

Lamunannya membuyar tatkala suara bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah habis. Apa kalian berpikir, Chanyeol yang berbeda ini akan ke kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran? Kalian salah besar, pemuda tampan nan tinggi ini memilih meninggalkan pelajaran dan membolos di atap sekolah. Dia pun tidak mengetahui alasan utamanya untuk membolos kali ini, entahlah, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi nama Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya, Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan sosok menggemaskan itu.

Chanyeol menyanggah dagunya di pagar pembatas yang tingginya hampir melewati perutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin memanjakan wajah tampannya. Dia kembalimembuka netranya, di saat itu juga setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya merasa bingung dengan perasaannya yang beremosi secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Baekhyunie ..."

-o0o-

 **DAY-7 : I Lost You!**

 **SRET!**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi bangsatnya saat sinar matahari yang menyengat itu menembus kelopak matanya. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindari wajah tampannya dari sinar mentari. Sedangkan, pemuda cantik yang menjadi pelaku yang membuka tirai kamar tidurnya itu mendengus kesal sembari memutar bola mata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tetap tidur seperti sapi, Chanyeol?!" omel si cantik sedikit memajukan kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun, ini hari minggu." Chanyeol menarik selimut yang awalnya hanya menutupi pinggang saja, sehingga membuat selimut tebal itu menutup seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, termasuk rambut juga.

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya pun mendekati ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian menyingkap selimut itu dari sang empunya.

"Aku juga tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu, Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun disertai nada jengahnya. Baekhyun semakin kuat menarik sleimut Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tetap menahan selimut itu agar terus melindungi dari sinar mentari yang seolah menusuk tubuhnya. Karena mulai lelah dengan aksi tarik-menarik ini, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda cantik itu limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terhenyak, dia terlalu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi dan telinganya. Apalagi, aroma maskulin itu memasuki indra penciumannya, karena di hadapannya sekarang adalah leher Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun berkelit, tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar menjepit tubuhnya, ditambah lagi pemuda tampan itu menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas paha Baekhyun. Semakin menahan perlawanan yang diberikan Baekhyun

Dengan demikian, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja. Lagipula, dia sangat menyukai ini. Perasaannya lebih tenang ketika Chanyeol mendekapnya seperti sekarang. Baekhyun semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang nan lebar milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan, Chanyeol bisa puas mengusak di surai cokelat beraroma apel mint itu tersenyum di di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Namun, senyuman itu berhenti ketika sebuah suara menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

"AKu mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal."

Chanyeol langsung membuka mata sepenuhnya, lantas terduduk dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampannya. Suara itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala ke sana kemari, mencari sosok pucat yang tadinya berada di sisinya.

Chanyeol berlari menuju tirai yang masih tertutup rapi. lalu, menyibakkan tirai itu.

 **SRET!**

Namun, Chanyeol hanya menemukan bunga-bunga yang masih berunduk di perkarangan rumahnya. Mimpi tadi memang pernah terjadi, tetapi itu terjadi setahun silam, pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Tunggu! tanggal dan bulan apa ini?

Chanyeol kembali berlari ke nakas, mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengambil kalender meja yang berdiri di atas nakasnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah tanggal yang dia lingkari di sana dengan bolpoin berwarna merah serta tulisan kecil yang diakhiri dengan sebuah emoji.

 **6 May 2018.**  
 **Ulang tahun Baekhyunie-ku^^**

Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri, hampir saja dia melupakan ulang tahun sahabat manisnya itu. Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu, pemuda manis itu akan memiting lehernya sampai stok oksigennya habis.

Chanyeol meletakkan kalender meja itu di nakas, dia beralih mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan kalender meja itu. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan Chanyeol bersama seorang pemuda manis yang tingginya saja tidak bisa mencapai telinga Chanyeol.

Di dalam foto itu, dia dan pemuda manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun sedang mengembungkan pipi sembari saling menyandarkan kepala mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, jemari besarnya mengusap kaca bingkai tersebut, lalu mengecupnya. Dia mengembalikan bingkai foto tersebut di tempat semula, di samping kalender meja.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengulet sebentar, dia mengernyit karena merasa aneh akan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian tersenyum semringah dan melupakan apa kalimat terakhir dari mimpinya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol mematikan mesin motornya tatkala dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah pagar rumah milik Baekhyun. Namun, dilihat dari luar, rumah di depannya itu tampak lenggang.

Chanyeol turun dari motornya, lalu mendekati pagar tersebut, tangannya memencet bel yang ada pada interkom, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Baru saja Chanyeol akan memencet bel lagi, seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan tetangga Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah!" seru wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol terdiam, dia bingung. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah pulang.

"Datang saja minggu depan! Pemilik rumah pergi selama dua minggu." Chanyeol meringis, pasalnya wanita paruh baya itu memakai dialek yang kasar seakan sedang mengusirnya.

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit ke arah wanita itu, lalu menaiki motornya. Bukannya langsung pulang, Chanyeol malah berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang jika semakin ditelusuri ke dalam lagi akan terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas.

Sudah lama dia tidak lagi berkunjung kemari, terakhir dia berkunjung lima bulan yang lalu, di saat rasa penat dan stres seakan-akan siap meledakkan kepalanya. Dan, hari ini dia datang dengan alasan yang sama pula.

Chanyeol berdiri sepuluh langkah dari air, sementara matanya tidak berhenti menatap kagum panorama di depannya. Danau itu masih jernih airnya, bahkan sebuah bayangan akan tercipta jelas di sana.

Danau ini juga menjadi saksi bisu awal persahabatannya bersama Baekhyun, yang mana Baekhyun memulainya dengan rasa kebencian kepada Chanyeol.

Benci? Ya, saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol benar-benar membuat masalah kepada Baekhyun dan memberikan kesan yang sangat buruk. Mengapa? Karena, Chanyeol dengan sengaja mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun ketika pemuda manis itu tengah tertidur di bawah pohon _maple_.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terawa jika momen itu kembali hadir dalam ingatannya. Dia sungguh tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang memberontak dalam dirinya, apalagi saat itu Baekhyun memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Entah, bagaimana bisa seorang anak laki-laki bisa memiliki paras yang manis dan cantik tanpa dipoles oleh kosmetik apapun?

Namun, dia bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah mengiriminya sosok malaikat sempurna. Malaikat yang tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling. Malaikat yang bisa membuatnya semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesona. Malaikat yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta.

 **Srak ... Srak ... Srak ...**

Chanyeol berjalan di atas dedaunan maple yang sudah gugur dan tertumpuk menutupi rerumputan. Kepalanya mengadah, memperhatikan burung-burung yang bermigrasi ke tempat yang lebih hangat dan dedaunan yang hampir berwarna cokelat pada ranting-ranting pohon.

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk kurva dengan ujung-ujung bibirnya yang saling tertarik ke atas. Namun, saat dia kembali melangkah sembari menunduk, dia melihat sebuah kertas tertumpuk oleh dedaunan yang gugur hingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian sudut-sudutnya saja.

Karena Chanyeol itu orangnya punya rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi, dia mengambil secarik kertas itu, membersihkannya dari debu yang mengotori kertas. Chanyeol memperhatikan tulisan yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi itu, tulisan tangan yang ada di kertas ini juga mengingatkannya pada tulisan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Chanyeol segera membaca apa yang ditulis di atas secarik kertas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **Hari ini, 3 Mei 2018, aku tidak tahu harus menulisnya dari mana. Terlalu banyak yang ingin kutulis di kertas ini, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa merangkai tiap kata kali ini. Entahlah, semua ini terasa kelu bagiku. Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan, sungguh.**

 **Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Apa kau merindukanku juga? Kuharap tidak, kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranku di hidupmu. Apa kau merasa aku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini? Tentu saja, aku memang laki-laki yang aneh dan jika aku mengatakannya langsung kepadamu, kau akan selalu membenarkannya. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?**

 **Aku ingin kau mengetahui suatu hal, Chanyeol. Selama ini pasti kau selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sangat ingin mengubahmu menjadi sosok yang lebih baik seperti ini, bukan? Satu alasanku, aku hanya ingin kau bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau membuka matamu selebar mungkin dan memperlihatkan cinta dari orang sekitarmu yang selama ini kau acuhkan.**

 **Kau sudah membuktikannya, bukan? Maka dari itu, kau harus lebih membuktikannya lagi. Buatlah matamu melihat banyak cinta lagi. Ketika semua itu kau dapatkan, kau akan merasa dirimu tidak lagi seorang diri. Percayalah padaku, Chanyeol.**

 **Aku berharap Tuhan dapat memberikanku sedikit waktu agar aku bisa melihat senyuman manis itu kembali ada di bibirmu, terukir indah hingga membuat pipimu ikut tertarik ke atas.**

 **Sayangnya, Tuhan tidak berniat memberikanku waktu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktuku tiba. Waktu yang selama ini berusaha aku tiadakan. Kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksud nantinya, Chanyeol.**

 **Dengan demikian, kau tidak akan terus diselimuti oleh rasa penasaranmu. Untuk pertama kali kita bertemu, kemarin, sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol.**

 **Selamat tinggal.**

 **-Last diary of Byun Baekhyun-**

Matanya memanas, sedikit lagi air mata yang sudah berlinang itu akan meluncur di pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Setelah membaca seluruh isi dari sepotong diary itu, Chanyeol meremas secarik kertas itu sampai membentuk bola kecil, lalu melemparinya ke danau.

"Ahh ... Baekhyunie ... Ha ... Baekhyunie ... Mengapa... Akh!" gumam Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Lututnya melemas dan jatuh menyentuh tanah, sementara itu sebelah tangannya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak, sesekali memukulinya dengan napas yang tersekat.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri, dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari danau tersebut. Dia tersadar akan sesuatu; Baekhyunnya tidak pergi ke Busan, dia selama ini ada di Seoul dan kesakitan sendirian. Sahabat macam apa dia membiarkan Baekhyun menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyunie."

-o0o-

Chanyeol berlari memasuki sebuah rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat rawat Baekhyun. Dia mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari ibu Baekhyun. Beliau awalnya tidak ingin mengatakannya, tetapi Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui tentang apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun bahkan hampir membentak ibu sahabatnya itu. Lagipula, ibu Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lagi selain memberitahukan segalanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri resepsionis rumah sakit dan langsung menanyakan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Setelah mengetahuinya, Chanyeol tidak lagi membuang waktunya, bahkan dia rela menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai sepuluh.

Chanyeol membuka pintu yang diketahuinya sebagai kamar rawat Baekhyun tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk sekali. Sontak saja, seluruh mata disana memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun yang dihapus air matanya oleh Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seolah tahu apa maksud Chanyeol, dokter dengan nama 'Huang Zitao' di ID Card gantungnya itu serta perawat yang berada di kedua sisinya menyingkir dari posisi mereka, diikuti Kris yang menjauh dari samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya kiang menyesak tatkala melihat seorang yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak tidakberdaya di atas brankar rumah sakit. Chanyeol mendekati sosok cantik yang terbaring lema itu dengan langkah patah-patah. Sosok berparas cantik itu membalas tatapan Chanyeol, tetapi dia hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyunie? Bukannya kau berjanji untuk pulang, bukannya ke tempat yang paling kau benci ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak mampu lagi bersuara dan malah mengeluarkan suara yang sumbang karena terlalu lama menangis.

Baekhyun masih diam di brankarnya, tetapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini? Jangan menangis, kumohon ...," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi tirus itu. "Hah ... jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Bukannya mereda, air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras seperti air terjun yang tidak ada habisnya. Chanyeol beralih mengamit tangan kiri Baekhyun, mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan Baekhyun seraya terisak, "Kau ingin melihatku berubah, bukan? Lihatlah, aku berpenampilan rapi sekali hari ini, padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kau yang bernama Chanyeol, 'kan?" tanya Kris yang berdiri tepat di samping Dokter Huang. Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Baekhyun sekarang tidak akan bisa menjawab perkataanmu. Namun, melihat si mungil itu sedari tadi hanya menangis saat menatapmu, itu berarti ada banyak yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadamu."

Chanyeol ingin menjawab pernyataan dari Kris tersebut, akan tetapi elektrokardiogram yang semula mempunyai ritme tetap dan normal menjadi cepat dan tidak beraturan, tubuh ringkih Baekhyun juga mengalami kejang-kejang.

"Dokter Huang, pasien mengalami serangan jantung!" pekik seorang perawat yang tanggap mendiagnosis. Dokter Huang segera mengambil tindakan.

"Kris, ini sudah waktunya." Perawat yang tersisa memegangi Chanyeol agar tidak mendekat ke arah brankar dan mengacaukan segala usaha Dokter Huang untuk tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberontak, tetapi sayang sekali tenaganya sendiri tidak akan mampu melawan perawat pria yang berjumlah lima orang ini. Jarak di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak sampai sepuluh langkah, tetapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa jarak di antara mereka sangatlah jauh.

Karena kelelahan menangis seharian dan menggunakan sisa tenaganya dengan memberontak, Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah bunyi _flat line_ dari elektrokardiogram yang mendeteksi jantung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya ...

... telah pergi.

-o0o-

 **5 tahun kemudian ...**

 **27 November 2023**

"Apa?! Menjemputmu dan calon suamimu di bandara?! Tidak, aku tidak sudi!" Seorang pria dengan jubah putih dan beberapa map yang berada disebelah tangannya berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Seharusnya, adik itu selalu ada untuk kakaknya!" Chanyeol, pria dengan jubah putih itu mendengus kesal.

"Pada kenyataannya, kau memang bukan kakakku, Kris!" bantah Chanyeol sembari meletakkan map laporan tersebut ke meja resepsionis. Dia bersandar pada meja resepsionis tersebut sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hei! Setidaknya, jemputlah aku dan calon suamiku ini sebagai sahabatmu." Suara di seberang sana terdengar merengek. Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya, kemudian mendecih geli.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apa jika aku menjemputmu?" tanya Chanyeol diikuti suara angkuhnya.

"Sebuah hadiah yang tidak ternilai harganya," jawab Kris terdengar meyakinkan sekali. Chanyeol jadi sedikit tergiur dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan Kris.

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kau tenang saja, Park Chanyeol. Dalam kamus hidupku itu tidak pernah ada kosakata bohong." Chanyeol memutar bola mata. Saat ini, dia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Berhenti membual, Kris! Ingatlah, kau itu sudah tua!" Chanyeol melongos begitu saja seraya endudukan dirnya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat, Chanyeol! Datanglah, bisa-bisa aku dan suamiku akan mati kedinginan menunggumu di sini," cicit Kris sedikit berlebihan sembari merangkul mesra bahu Zitao. Dari dinding kaca di ruang tunggu bandara itu, Kris dan Zitao dapat melihat salju pertama mulai berjatuhan.

Tunggu sebentar! Zitao? Jadi Kris dan Zitao?

"Aku tidak akan datang!"

 **PIK!**

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Pemuda tampan itu menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari daun telinga, tangannya tergerak membuka kacamata yang membingkai iris kelamnya.

Chanyeol menghidupkan kembali layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah potret pemuda cantik yang sudah lima tahun ini meninggalkannya. Setiap kali dia melihat senyuman pemuda yang menjadi _wallpaper lockscreen_ -nya itu, matanya akan kembali berair dan hidungnya akan merasa kesemutan.

"Baekhyunie, aku merindukanmu ... Baru memikirkanmu beberapa detik saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis."

Saat Kris mengajaknya untuk melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolaknya. Dia tidak akan kuat melihat sahabat yang begitu dicintainya menjadi abu dan diletakkan di dalam loker kaca yang ada di krematorium.

-o0o-

Kris meletakkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celananya seraya mendumel kesal. Dia lebih memilih mendekap calon suaminya itu daripada berdebat dengan manusia keras kepala dan tidak punya hati seperti Chanyeol.

"Apa dia akan menjemput kita, Kris?" tanya Zitao ragu, akan tetapi wajah kekasihnya itu tampak percaya diri.

"DIa pasti akan menjemput kita, Sayang," jawab Kris disertai senyumannya yang sangat manis, menurut Zitao, tentu saja.

"Seberapa kau yakin?" tukas Zitao merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kris.

"Sebesar cintaku padamu, Sayang!" Kris mengecup bibir Zitao sekilas, tetapi dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Pria yang sudah cukup lama bergelut di bidang kedokteran itu menatap Kris garang, biarpun begitu Kris sama sekali tidak memedulikannya dan tetap menghadiahi wajah Zitao dengan kecupan ringan.

-o0o-

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya sembari mengeratkan mantel tebal yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sedangkan, mulutnya tidak berhenti mendumelkan seseorang.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku. Sudah kubiarkan kau dan calon suamimu tidur di bandara hingga mati kedinginan," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi perkataannya itu ditujukan untuk orang lain.

Chanyeol memasuki bandara tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Kris dan calon suaminya, Zitao. Saking sibuknya mencari, Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari ada dua pria yang lebih tua darinya tengah mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Dan ...

Zitao menutup kedua mata Chanyeol dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Chanyeol yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu hampir saja menyikut perut si pelaku kalau saja dia tidak secepatnya menyadari siapa pemilik suara. Sudah dipastikan, itu Zitao.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol berusaha memberontak, tetapi Zitao tetap menahan tapak tangannya pada kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari kami. Jika kau masih tertarik, maka diamlah!" seru Kris santai, dia sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau ingin memberikannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan seruan Kris. Dia kira, Kris hanya mengiming-iminginya saja tanpa memberikan apa yang dijanjikannya.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Jadi, sekalian saja aku memberikan hadiah tidak ternilai ini sekarang agar kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya selama sisa hidupmu." Zitao kembali bersuara dengan nada suara soknya. Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar logat pria manis berkebangsaan Tiongkok itu.

 **Duk ... Duk ... Duk ...**

Seseorang dari arah berlawanan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, Kris, dan Zitao diiringi koper yang ditarik olehnya. Kaki kurus itu berjalan layaknya model-model di majalah kelas atas. Orang itu berhenti tepat dua meter dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau sudah siap, Chanyeol?"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar nilai hadiah yang kalian berikan sampai-sampai kalian mengatakan bahwa harganya tidak terni—" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zitao terlebih dahulu melepaskan telapak tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol tatkala melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Chanyeol merosot hingga terduduk di ubin. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kakinya benar-benar seperti jelly. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, matanya tidak berkedip, bibir dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Orang itu melepaskan pegangannya pada koper besar itu. Dia ikut bersimpuh di ubin sembari meraih kedua rahang Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sendiri masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa, napasnya terlihat tidak teratur.

"Apa kabarmu selama lima tahun ini, Chanyeolie? Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, bukan?" Suara itu kembali. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama lima tahun ini. Suara yang dikiranya akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Suara yang dulunya selalu bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Pemilik suara itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda yang kini menjelma sebagai pria dewasa yang bertambah manis dan cantik, yang telah mampu menghadirkan cinta dalam hidup Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini dia pikir akan selamanya menghilang dari kehidupannya, kini berada tepat di hadapannya sambil melontarkan senyuman teramat manis padanya.

Jika ini memang mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan dia.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku masih hidup, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan isak. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah pria itu. Namun, dia kembali menariknya.

Chanyeol sangat takut apabila dia menyentuh Baekhyun, pria manis itu akan menghilang lagi dari hadapannya, seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mengambil kedua tangan Chanyeol, lalu menuntun pria tampan itu menyentuh kedua pipinya yang sekarang terlihat _chubby_.

Chanyeol terisak tatkala Baekhyun tidak menghilang, "Kau masih hidup, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menangis dengan suara yang keras, tidak lagi mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau masih hidup! Kau masih hidup!" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, memeluk pria yang tengah menangis seperti bayi besar itu. Baekhyun juga menangis, tetapi pria itu dapat mengontrol suaranya.

"Ah ... Baekhyunie ... Baek ... Hyunie ..." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Baekhyun seolah-olah takut akan ditinggalkan lagi jika dia melepaskannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri, tangannya tertangkup lagi pada rahang Chanyeol, lalu menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka, Baekhyun membawa mereka ke ciuman yang dalam dan penuh kerinduan. Namun, sebelum itu, Baekhyun membisikkan empat kata di depan bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!"

 **END**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya. Maaf ini jauh banget dari kata 2-3 hari :') Soalnya ada scene yang aku hilangkan, ada juga yang aku tambahkan, bahkan ada yang aku ubah. Untuk kedua kalinya aku buat FF angst yang akhirnya bahagia. Emang yang pertama apa? Yang pertama mah December Faded kalo gak tau wkwkwk.**

 **Betewe ini udah panjang banget loh, 9+k Words alig-alig, muntah gak kalian bacanya nih? Aku yang ngetik aja sampe puyeng.**

 **Oh ya, ntar kalo ada tipo atau ada part yang gak dimengerti bilang aja ya.**

 **Plis, kalo bisa kalian komen juga ya, kalo bisa lagi komennya jangan cuman emot doang, masa' kerja keras aku dibayar cuman pake emot doang sih :') Tega kalo ada yang gitu ih ...**

 **Maaf juga kalo sedihnya sama sekali gak berasa wkwkwk ...**

 **Kalo kalian nanya Baekhyun sakit apa sih, tebak hayo Baekhyun sakit apaan wkwkwk**

 **YANG SUKA FF INI VOMMENT YA!**


End file.
